My Fantasy Remnants Adventure
by 2Face's Number 1 Fan
Summary: What if were a Remnant? Uh oh! Now the Remnants not only have to deal with their aliens and obstacles, but they also have to deal with me! I got stuck in the book and can't get out!


_My Remnants Fantasy Adventure_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Remnants characters, or the books, or text or nothing. I want to, but I just don't (BOO HOO!)

Introduction: I, the author, A.K.A 2Face's Number 1 Fan, have found a mysterious watch. It took me inside the book, into the future! I am so suprised. Now I must deal with the journey, the hardships that the Remnants have to face. On the other hand, the Remnants have to put up with their adoring fan! Me! I am a Remnant in this story. Author's POV! Read, laugh, and review. That's all I ask!

_**Book 2.**_

"Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?" I was stunned. That watch the witch-like lady sold me at the mall the other day was magical! It had taken me into the Remnants story! The scene. It looked so familiar! Like my imagination. The Mayflower!

I heard voices. Humans. The Remnants! I realized, now that I was alone, scared, and no human race left, I was a Remnant, too. The voices didn't seem familiar. They were kid like voices. Three of them. They sounded panicky, scared, weepy. Yup. This was going into my journal, pronto.

If I ever got back home.

The Remnants. What were they doing here? These were book characters, written by a great author. Not living, breathing teeneagers. This was so weird. Questions unawnsered were buzzing in my head. Should I lay low? I should, because if I mess with the characters, I could mess with with the whole story. I mean, there is no kid named 2Face's Number One Fan in the book! Maybe...

_Oh my gosh! What if I could get 2Face's autograph!?_ I screamed into my mind. That will show my cousins that I'm not stupid and overreacting about this book. Hmm...maye I should stay in the book. Keep 2Face out of trouble, keep her from dying! That would be awesome! I could rule the future of the book! I was free. Could make anything happen. Here. In the Remnant's world!

"Hey! Look! A survivor!" A boy exclaimed loudly, peaking behind a wall in which I was hiding behind. "What's your name? Where'd you come from?" The boy asked. He was jumpy. Long brownish hair. Who was that? Could it be...Mo'Steel! I would know a book character anywhere. I practically live for reading and writing! At that moment, I knew I was now in the plot, and I had to either confess, (which would make the characters think I'm CRAZY!), or I could just play dumb and pretend I never had seen them in my life.

"So...are you okay? How long ago did you wake up? What's your name?" A girl with a half melted face asked suspiciously. It had to be no other than 2Face! You think I kept my cool then? I didn't think so...

"You! You...y-ou...wow!" I screeched. "Actual book characters talkng to me! Hi! Ohmygosh! I can't belive it!" I screamed. Sometimes I can be a little annoying, even a bit nuts when I freak out. But...what should I say my name is? They all use their screen names. Why shouldn't I use mine?

"2Face's Number 1 Fan, at your service!" I squealed at the three confused, almost frightened Remnants. I knew what would come next. Yup. It happened. Mo'Steel and Jobs were staring, bug-eyed at 2Face, and gave her a significant look.

"Is this sarcasm? H-how do you know my name?" 2Face demanded, stepping closer to me. I recoiled. Not only was she a bit angry, but I also blew my cover! I knew I would screw up in this place.

"Um...I um...Well, that's my name!" I said proudly. "It's weird, but you better belive it!" I let out a jolly laugh. I was trying to build up my strength to talk to these people, or should I say, characters.

"Listen kid, I'm not a super star or anything, so how do you know my name? How OLD are you anyway?" 2Face asked. She seemed a bit flattered. This would not go very well, flattered or not.

"How old are you?" I asked back.

"Nunya." Came 2Face's stony reply. "Man, you're annoying! I haven't even spent five minutes with you yet. And I don't have fans, you pshyco! So just stop being all weirdo and talk."

Okay, now my feelings were hurt. "You don't understand! I can tell the future! I can tell you your fate if you just belive and listen to me! And by the way, 2Face... um...Can I have your autograph?!" I blurted. I couldn't help myself.

"Why, you...we're stuck in a stinking ship, with everybody dead and you being crazy...It's just so weird!" 2Face screamed. To tell you the truth, it was fun to annoy her. I've done it before, back in 2006 Earth, but now, with all of these 2011 high tech people, it was even more thrilling. I knew I could get beat up this way, but who cares now? I was stuck in a book!

"So, no autograph?" I asked innocently. 2Face cried out and lunged for me, tackled me. Jobs and Mo'Steel had been silent the whole time.

"Whoa! We got a superstar and fan having a tussle! Prepare to get backup!" Mo'Steel finally said, and he and Jobs finally pulled 2Face off of me.

"Aargh! Let me go! You didn't give me a chance to smash her face in yet!" 2Face was whining, struggling to get free. She got free, but didn't try to break my nose this time.

I shakily stood up. My lip was bleeding. "Ow...hey, why did you do that to your number one fan?" I asked 2Face. 2face just sighed guiltily and apologized.

"Whoa! That was the best slapfight I had seen in a looong time! Nice!" Mo"Steel gave me thumbs up. "Way to strap it up, 2Face's Number 1 Fan!" Mo'Steel laughed. He sort of had a respect for me now.

"Don't call her that." 2Face growled, glaring at me once more. "She's an obnoxious, annoying little thing. Just because she didn't cry when I creamed her doesn't mean she's normal." She said, and turned away.

"Hey, I'm sorry...don't be mad." I said. I went over and patted her back, wondering if she would punch me again. She didn't. Good. I felt better. Maybe when the other Remnants woke up, I could tell them the bad and good things coming up, and we could all pull through together and be prepared.

But now, it was time to check the berths. Me and my favorite book characters.

Conclusion?

Will I ever get outta here? Do I get along with my favorite book character? Will the plot get twisted even more and my knowledge of the fate of the Remnants will die out? Will I get along with Yago? Violet? Noyze? (well, I actually won't get along with any of them, which is a good hint.)

Read the next chapter, which is coming soon, and find out!!!


End file.
